Violinist can Lie in April IMPORTANT: THIS IS ON A BREAK
by LightningXDash-02
Summary: (un descriptive story: still in process until next few month)


**TO JUST REMIND YOU ALL READERS! I WILL NOT CONTINUE THE STORY FOR NEXT FEW MONTHS. I'M ONLY RELEASING IT'S PROLOGUE FOR NOW. DON'T WORRY I'M STILL WORKING ON IT. BUT JUST THIS NEXT FEW MONTHS. ^_^ SO IF YOUR ALREADY INTERESTED IN THIS, YOU CAN FOLLOW ME OR THE FANFIC IF YOU WANNA RECIEVE ANY NEW THING I'LL BE RELEASING. Oh and don't mind my writing :P it's not very good since I wrote it last year,so when I publish Chapter 1, might be a-bit different than this. xD Well thanks again~ See ya guyz 3**

Note:

 _This Fanfic, revolves same two both world and there maybe times I may mention similar to the original Anime. But besides from the original Anime, I may have to change few things that is not same from the Original, and is in fact not true based from the original Anime/Manga. They don't belong to me, except the story of my own. I was gonna plan making an Original character, but it'd be better, if I just adopt 2 characters from the Anime. It's kinda fun to do so. Also, English is not my first language, but hopefully you'll understand. ;c Anyway have fun~ ^3^_

* * *

Violinist can Lie in April

* * *

Prologue~

On the day my Mother register and sign me up in Violin Class, that was the day I finally set up my future goal.

I've been promising myself back in Pre-school, when I used to be in Piano class. From the time we went to see a Music Recital, a boy that will perform piano; "Arima Kousei", had at that moment touched the keys and started playing the notes. That was when I was immediately enthralled and inspired the spirit of music.

 _The way his moves and steps were, how flow his movements, made me imagine a scenery of how he felt playing against the piano. I don't take music very serious. I was eager to learn because I thought it'd be fun and just a hobby. But... this was different inspirational._

 _The sounds were colorful as a 24-color pallete. It was full of happy, cheerful going on. A sun coming up from a clear blue sky, birds flew in the air, kids playing around the playground, it's like a melody danced across the canvas._

When he finally finish, I paused and frozed my face while my cheeks were blustered. I've never felt like this type of experience when it comes to music. My heart was pounding from all the spirits that I have felt, and it felt new at everything.

And I thought to myself, that I want to meet and play music together with a boy "Arima Kousei".

I want to be his friend,

his close friend as a partner.

And to think... I was in love with him, with his music.

I just hope the both of us can play together in the future or for the rest of our life.

Even just once. I want him to know who I am and recognized my own music. His the music of my life.

That's when I change my mind.

As I was an aspiring pianist myself, I decide to become a violinist. One of the kids and my teacher in my piano class will surely miss me. I was already a good beginner pianist and certainly most hyper-interactive type in class. But decisions are decision, and I want to be a violinist and never gonna change my mind again.

So I have to go to it, just so you wait, Friend A.

* * *

Didn't took long, until I was in Grade 5th that year.

I was a little petite girl with short blonde hair, my eyes were not as huge as an average kid may have, and likes wearing into colorful bright clothes.

But the bets part is, I can finally registered to have Violin class.

But when I think about, I wonder if it's kinda similar to Violin.

I woke up very early, too early, that I was so excited, I run up to the hallway of my house; barefoot with my tiny toes. I jump at my mom in the bed and bothered from her sleep. She expect it coming, since today was the day.

"Kaori, I know your excited. Your way too early, and were not going there until noon, "

"Huueeehhhhhhh? But Oka-san, I want to go the play violin, now!"

I whined.

My mom laugh,

 _(I was very eager to take Violin that very serious as a kid)_

"Listen Kaori, you're not going to take a real class until next year after you graduate this year in Elementary School. They're still few time until your fully accept to be part of the Violinist, so take your time"

"Next year?! H-how long could that been?!"

I was shock, and thought I can fulfill to play the Violin. Sadly, I guess is in fact a matter a long time before I'm prepared to start.

My mother sighed.

"Well get to know the reason after we get there. But don't worry Kaori-san. You're gonna take it, no matter how long it'll take.

"You'll probably take it in first year of middle school"

 _I was kinda upset about the way it turns out, thinking next year I won't be as good violin player if you compare my level right now to Arima; he plays way better than any other kid or adult I'd say. I wanna make sure I'm prepared when middle school starts. Darn it!_

I get out of the bed, feeling lumpy and depress after hearing it.

"Hmmp, I know. I just wanna play violin...that's all. I'll just go back to bed instead."

 _I make it sounded like she'll feel bad about me_

I was leaving the room. Suddenly, my mom spoke up with a grin of her face. Knowing what's coming up from her mouth

"Kaori, since it is a special day. You wanna make Caneles?

I frozed. The word Caneles, that is something that always cheer and make my mood better.

"WOULD I?" :D

I light up.

"CANELES!" I shouted out loud;feeling happy.

My mom smiled.

My mother find it easy on how to caught my mood suddenly. She knows how to spot my bright happy emotion whenever I'm sad. I'm not much of a dull kid at that day, but rather hyperactive.

"What's all this noise about?"

My dad got woken up from the noise. "Oto-san, were gonna make Caneles!" I said it excitedly.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, dear" My mom chuckled.

"Nope, nothing to apologized. This is just one of my favorite type of alarm... Is our little Kaori." My dad grin.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Get up! I'll get the materials we needed to bake!"

I ran up to the kitchen.

"Hoi! Kaori, be careful and don't touch those supplies, unless you have my permission!"

My mom gets up and chased after me.

My family owns a bakery shop that furthers develops a Happy-go-Lucky, with full of Free Spirit atmosphere surrounds it.

It's one of my favorite things doing it here in Tokyo.

 _And yeah, we're quite a happy loud cheerful family. Heh_

* * *

Around Spring, the Cherry Tree Blossom blooms in my area. At 11 a.m., my mother drove around the road. We park and get out of the car.

We walk around the area of a big main hall building from where I'm my mom's gonna registered.

We went inside. I saw few posters at the entrance with Musical instrument include.

It was similar to a school, I mean the entrance, but everything involves instrument. Me and my mom, try to find the office around the building. It's weird you always see the office when you enter buildings like this. We look around at every room, with every types of instrument we saw inside. The drums, the piano at some other room, more flutes, and violins with all different shapes and sizes, just around the main 1st floor, since the Office is somewhere at that floor.

The buildings were huge and quite empty, we were the only two walking around every main-hall. We overheard instrument beneath the top 2nd floor. I can hear it clearly. I also overheard violins, I was rather suspicious what's up there.

I guess were not the only once in the building after all. They may have also took music in weekend, or every single day, or anytime they want.

After long walk, we both realized we were lost. It was a huge building manly hallways on every each corner like it was some maze.

Then we saw some man walking on the hallway, he look like some teacher or owns one of the building. My mother come up to him and try convince; asked where the main office could be.

"Eh? Didn't you enter around the front entrance right? It would have shown a sign to where the office was"

The man answered.

My mom finally realized that she was blind of not noticing it in the first place. The instrument and the beautiful building inside were I guess to attracted to her sight that she didn't see the sign "Office"

I face palm and laugh."Oh mom"

When we finally spot the Office, I try asking her if I was ether taking Private or Public class.

"Oh, you said you want it to have class full of students right? Or did you change your mind?"My mom note correctly.

I wasn't sure, and I don't know which is more suitable for me, but I feel comfortable when I'm with other students

So I told her, "I will see it for myself, then I'll change my mind." I answered, while grinning.

Beside the wall I look at some music poster, they were kinda interesting.

"I'll be here in the Office for some quite long time, you may get bored of just standing here. Why not you eat your lunch that I have brought for you, just outside the bench up there." She pointed the a lonely fancy bench outside near the cherry blossom tree; stand behind it. "Also there's caneles in it." She give me grin.

"I'll come right at yeah when I'm done. And if anything happens, just call me" She finish.

"Hai!"

I quickly sat on the bench behind the main center garden with a cherry tree blossom underneath me inside the entrance of the gate. The cherry blossom hasn't very grown much, just a root tree with tiny petal.

"Maybe next few months, it'll grow thousands of blossom." I thought.

There wasn't anyone in the area but me. I love seeing Cheery Tree Blossom, especially sat beneath in it. It's my variety of interest. "I wonder if this building is some kind of an academy school, but an instrument version or something."

I thought, as I grabbed and ate my sandwich, quietly.

Minutes later, the entrance door of the building swap open itself and led a boy came out of building exit.

The boy sat on the same bench from where I sat and start grabbing his lunch.

We were far at the side of the bench. I look at the right direction of my eyes as I sip the straw of the juice-box, wondering of who it is.

He had a violin cased, underneath the bench. That's what had my attention at first.

He wears firm looking elegant, like he was dress-up a proper uniform for an important occasion, not a singly slight dirt or any mess in it. He had an average red hair that few spikes were spreading at the top.

As I can look at his eyes, it was red.

I can tell he's not an outgoing person by his mood. He seems rather not-ordinary, he smelled rather nice though, even at far distance.

I even look at his meal, it was all categories into all different shapes and size rich famous Japanese food. Small bean origiri's was at one side, the vegetable was the other with carrots top, few salad cabbage was at the other, while the sushi includes, and those fried shrimp were so tiny, they were like 7 of them, I can eat them all at once in my big mouth and lastly tofu around the center. Is he rich or something?!

He first start off with the Tofu and eat it with the chopstick, very gracefully, with food manners. I'd figured he maybe be a wealthy rich kid.

 _And I know, it's creepy from how I can tell from what I see and how I describe every thing this boy does. It's not like I'm stalking him or anything. Maybe I just have good eye sight. Hehe_

But averagely, his not that very attentive. It's just that I haven't seen anyone like him, so it's strange.

Quietly strange.

* * *

As minute pass, we were both quiet and kept eating our lunch. If you compare both of us, were both very different. As a proper food eating manner he was, I eat stuff like a cow. Munching my whole big pieces of sandwich through my mouth, and few crumbs were spread everywhere. I'm not even ashamed, but doing it closed to that boy, I find it very awkward.

I kept munching it up, then he suddenly look at me, thinking how un-proper manner I have.

"Such un-manners" he thought to himself.

I continued eating, I didn't notice he kept starring at me. I was scared and about choked my sandwich.

It was silence, after stop chewing.

I tuck my lip, make sure the food doesn't throw up out of my mouth. Then I slowly stare back, just to know if he's been starring at me for the last couple seconds. Before I could choked, I realized he was starring at me the whole time; eating his food. I stare back with a funny looking face, and I feel like blowing myself up, my mouth couldn't handle enough food inside.

He didn't gave me any emotion. From our long stare, we both didn't spoke or about to do anything, but just stare. As small petals flow in the wind, it began to be more of a stare-contest from how major long silent it turn out.

Dang, his good.

More seconds come, it was too awkward. I look back and pretend that nothing happen. And finally on my last breath, I ate the whole sandwich inside. I didn't know how he also think about that moment, but he didn't say anything, or ether was I.

I then try avoid to ignore that silent awkward and quickly pull out my favorite desert. Which is of course you know what that is...

"Caneles"

He called out.

"Heh?"

I quickly gazed at him.

"Are those what they called Caneles?"

he asked.

"Ehhhhh... A-Ah Yeah! You haven't tried it or anything? I-I'll lend you one!"

I smiled awkwardly while I took some on the lunch-box. Did he finally spoke at me by after seeing Canales? Seriously?

"Oh I apologize for the intrude your meal. Not that I want to try it. I'm just curiously suspicious about it"

He noted, very respectfully.

"No you weren't at all. Just try it! I got tons at my home! It's not like it'll gonna last forever!"

I quickly move myself further closer to him on the bench. As I lend some of them in my hand, pushing my arms closer to his spot, he slight took some of one from my lunch box instead.

"Rude" I thought to myself. _Thinking my hands are filthy or something?! What if I try messing up your stupid fancy lunch?_

He look closely at the desert and stare at it; concern what type of ingredient this sweets were.

I gulp myself, that he takes one small single desert like it's seriously a big thing.

After from a scary glare stare at the poor little canales, he ate some of it with a tiny bite inside his mouth.

My minds were quickly scattering that it led me to ask a different topic as he munching it, in his mouth.

"So... you play violin or something? I can tell by the case you were holding with it earlier."

He look at me.

"Yes I play Violin, what made you asked? You signing in for same instrument?"

I look at the ground with petals underneath it, and make sure to not hesitate much from his perspective view.

"Yeah... something liked that" I simply answer.

As a socialized and optimistic person I was, I try not to talk very fast in a way that he won't find me very annoying-ish. From what I can tell, he seems rather comfortable around respective people, or he'll just ignore the loud, optimistic or not very independent smart one. It wasn't easy dealing a conversation with him. So I tried not to avoid much and rather speak slight normal person with confident. So he thinks I have manners like him. If that's best for him.

He finishes the whole thing in his mouth; taking his time from when's the right to speak.

"They're good."

He spoke out his words after long silent.

"Really? Y-You can have more if you want!"

"No, it's fine, thank you. I'm not as delinquent at sweets very often, but it's a nice new taste." he detailed it out.

"Oh that's good to hear!" I smiled, wasn't sure what else to say.

 _Damn this is so awkward._

His emotion, I can't tell if he rather like the taste.

Maybe in the inside he does seem to have emotion. But it's hard to tell.

He seems strange and extremely intimidating personality type. Is this what every rich, wealthy kids are like? I thought to myself.

Suddenly, a black limousine car stop right in front of our bench. A guard came out and quickly opened the second door, waiting for the boy to quickly go inside in it.

The red hair boy quickly pack his whole stuff along his violin case and got out of the bench.

"It was nice to taste a little bit of caneles, thank you. I'll be going... blondy." he walk towards the Limousine car.

"We better go before your gonna be late at your father's meeting Seijuro." The guard reminded him, as he went inside.

"Sure."

I looked at him. I feel like I've miss something of what I was about to say.

But he was already inside the seat.

The engine quickly start up and drove away.

At that moment, I realized we haven't even both known our names.

But... oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. Since he take classes in this building too, there times we can meet again.

 _And again, why do I have to dealing with him. He's probably the most awkward person I've ever meet, and I wish to not meet him ever again._

I was lonely in the bench, again.

* * *

Later, my mom came out and finally finished registered in the office.

She then ask out of nowhere.

"That boy I just saw outside who also sat at the bench with you, he your friend?"

"Huh? Well... w-were not really friends. I don't even know him." I muttered. "And don't think of it in the wrong way!" I flustered.

As I look with her with a mischievous face. She tends to tease me whenever I hang with a boy, thinking were dating or something, like she was about to tease me about that boy.

 _That little-freak!_

* * *

Through-out the driveway.

My mother spoke up. "About your lessons, your real actual is going to be next year. But that also doesn't mean you get to do nothing without violin for the whole year. They actually mention that their someone teaching you once in a week at our house, just a little practice for beginners. Also, they did say you're gonna be put up to a class with 4 or 5 people at same level as you are, for just 1 hour around 12 to 1 pm noon.

If that's alright for you." She explain.

"Actually... it's perfect!"

I give it a thumbs up, grinning

"Listen Kaori, I also I didn't knew about it as well. I'm sorry you had to take it next year." She apologized

"It's alright, if I had change my mind about signing in for that instrument, rather than the piano in the first place, it could been the right time. So I sincerely apologized you have to go through this because of me." I spoke up, truthfully.

"It's nobody's fault, Kaori. Don't blame yourself. The Violin class are strictly organizing as scheduled from getting all the student and class lessons practiced together. Well the fact that they're way too many that signed in for this year. Yours may have to take time. They just make sure their at the right track and give you more time from your lessons, so they won't get mixed up. That's all."

She finished.

"So it'll be next year?" I asked.

"Yup... You're not sad or upset about it this time, are you?" She ask nervously.

"Well at first, I didn't realized. But now I kinda understand. Let's just say next year is perfect" I proclaimed.

My mom smiled. "So what made you pick violin, is there a possibility reason? Are you tired of piano?"

"It's not like that mom, you'll see it very soon."I answered.

"Someday, hopefully, Arima Kousei." I thought.

* * *

After a year later, I had growth more puberty, I grew taller, with more average feminine body size. I grew my long blonde-hair, up to the length of my shoulder, and I decide to tie both of them like a pigtail; ribbons on it. My first year in Spring of Middle School as a freshmen, is also going to be my first year taking actual Violin Class.

During the whole year waiting for this day to come, I did take few simple lesson at home with a young female violinist that taught me how to fully prepare playing the string instrument. It wasn't really hard, it was rather fun. I know these stuff are just instrument. An object that make sound, but believe me, it's rather good experience to know and learn playing them with sound. You'll never regret it.

I went through the same school as from what Arima Kousei also enrolled onto, and hopefully, I may get to meet him until the day I manage to play the violin very well. It may take some time, but won't be fast until the year we graduate this school. I'll get to be his friends before that even happen. That's my goal.

* * *

Next Saturday, I was excited but rather nervous same time, Nervou-cited, I guess.

I've waited this long enough, and make sure my whole year of worth waiting won't be ruin.

I enter the gate, after both of my parent drop and give me a good-luck sign and wave as a goodbye. I held my Violin case; tightly, looking at the scenery.

It's been a year since I came at this building and that year I met that strange red hair boy, geez.

I look at the tree on the center beneath the bench, it had already growth cherry blossom, since it's the April month of Spring. I remember it was only a tree trunk without petals around.

I realized a was early. My parents didn't check the time and just drove pretty quick without any traffic jam or problem at all.

"So this is what it'll be like every Saturday noon." I thought "I can't wait!"

Suddenly, a footstep was coming and I saw the person's shadow behind me; walking.

It didn't really matter to me who it was, not until I recognized the person. He pass through my site and let a stop; starring at the building.

I was shock. I knew he was coming back. THE BOY WITH RED HAIR!

He was standing right beside me few blocks, he didn't even recognized who I was, just starring at the plain old building.

I jump myself, as I pointed my fingers towards him, I shouted,

"Y-You were that Red Boy I sat eating Caneles last year, weren't you?!"

He look at me after jumping my action. "And who're you blondy?"

At the moment, it totally change the perspective of my life... when I met the red hair boy. The both of us went the same faith of music

Continue~


End file.
